Fully Functioning Friendship
by suitsyou
Summary: "Look, we had sex a few times, no need to freak out. We can still have a fully functioning friendship." Santana's not so sure. Sequel to The Morning After.


Fully Functioning Friendship

**Author Note: I don't own any of these characters**

Summary: "Look, we had sex a few times, no need to freak out. We can still have a fully functioning friendship." Santana's not so sure. Sequel to The Morning After.

"Fuck Fabray." Santana groaned while clutching at the head between her legs. Santana wasn't quite sure how she got herself into this position, well she knew how she got herself into THIS position that's not what she meant, but her relationship with Quinn had taken some interesting turns.

Santana wasn't going to lie, when she and Quinn went their separate ways after Mr. Shue's (not really) wedding she had been a little sad. While she and Quinn had agreed to remain friends and Quinn seemed completely cool with what happened between them, it wasn't like Santana would get to see Quinn every day. New York was a long way from Lima and any more opportunities for their sexual times would probably be a long time coming. Santana had to admit it saddened her a bit. But all of those feeling were quickly pushed to the back of her head as she had to deal with all the challenges and obstacles of living in New York City, with Berry and Hummel of all people, and she hadn't really thought much about it. That's a lie, she thought about it a lot, but she just had a lot of other stuff to think about too.

A few weeks after her Valentine's Day sex romp, Santana found herself alone in the apartment. She was just considering searching through Berry and Hummel's stuff again when her phone buzzed indicating she had a new text message. A new text message from Quinn. Quinn was apparently spending a weekend in New York and wanted to hang out with Santana. Initially Santana had stared at the text with uncertainty. Why was Quinn all the way in New York for the weekend? Santana almost slammed her head through the comically thin walls of the apartment when it dawned on her that Quinn didn't live in Lima. Of course Quinn would come down for a weekend; she lived in New Haven! New Haven was approximately 1 hour and 32 minutes away from New York. At least that's what Google said. She sent a quick text with an affirmative and immediately went to pacing about the room.

While this new realization of Quinn's close proximity made Santana happy, it raised a crop of new anxieties. Quinn and her were friends, and just because Quinn stopped by to visit did not mean that they would be taking a trip to the world of hot, hot Sapphic loving. Maybe she just wanted to go grab some coffee or go see a movie. Santana thoughts continued along this vein, trying to stifle her racing heart and sweating palms with all the normal mundane friend things Quinn could want to do. There was no reason to go jumping to conclusions over this. Just because the last time they were together they had awesome lady sex did not mean that Quinn wanted to do that now. But then again maybe it did.

A quick knock sounded at the door. Santana turned to face it, a deer in the headlights. It obviously wasn't Hummel or Berry knocking at the door, and she didn't have too many friends in the city yet. It had to be Fabray. She was not ready. She hurried across the room before taking a deep breath and opening the door in what she hoped was a casual way.

"Hey Q" she said casually. Well she tried to say it casually but it sounded more like a croak. Great she was turning into some kind of panic riddled frog.

"Hello Santana." Quinn beamed at her, and Santana wanted to melt a little bit. She settled for smiling back and soaking Quinn in. Quinn's hair was a golden shining halo framing her face and flowing down past her shoulders onto her light blue dress that stirred around her thighs, driven by some ethereal wind. Quinn's face slipped into a familiar half-smile half –smirk. She was perfect and gorgeous and maybe Santana should just let her in instead of standing here awkwardly. She stepped aside and motioned for Quinn to enter.

"So what brings you to New York?" Santana actually didn't care why; she was just excited that she was here, but it was nice to ask.

"Well, New Haven's a nice town and all, but it's nice to get out sometimes. Lima is a little far to visit for a weekend and I thought I would be able to visit with my friends here in New York. If I'm welcomed to visit, of course." Quinn smiled a little skeptically.

"Yea, of course you're welcomed. I just didn't figure you would- whatever. So, how's Yale." Again Santana didn't care about Yale, but it seemed like the polite thing to ask.

Quinn proceeded to tell her about all her psychology classes, involvement in Student Government, and her rekindled appreciation for feminism.

"So I'm basically thinking about double majoring in Journalism and Psychology." Quinn summed up.

"Always the over achiever, huh Fabray." Santana quipped good naturedly. Santana was actually really happy for Quinn. She seemed like she was really settling in to her life at Yale. For a while Santana was worried about her. It didn't seem like she was adjusting well.

"And you, Lopez? Still wearing out your welcome with Berry and Hummel, I see. Where are they anyway?"

"My welcome has long since been worn out, but those two idiots love me. Did I tell you they actually tried to kick me out? That didn't last long though. As for where they are, I have no clue. Probably prancing around the city singing about some problem they have that they are completely blowing out of proportion instead of actually dealing with it. You know, what they do normally." Quinn laughed at this. Santana smiled at her. "I actually got a job at Coyote Ugly though, so I'm not a complete freeloader. At first I was kinda pumped about it, but now it's becoming clear to me that none of those classless bitches is even in my same arena. It's quite sad really."

"Santana, I really don't get you." Quinn shook her head at her.

"What do you mean?' Quinn almost sounded disappointed.

"You are one of the most talented, beautiful, smartest people I know. You came to New York to be a star, and you have just as good a chance as Kurt and Rachel. But you're here working at Coyote Ugly? Why aren't you at NYADA with them?"

Santana was rendered a little speechless and more than a little chastened. She knew she had talent and was smart and hot as hell. She knew she had just as good of a chance as making it as Hummel or Berry. But if she was honest with herself, she knew she was also scared of not succeeding. She never thought she could put herself out there and do it. Now to hear Quinn Fabray tell her that she had a chance had actually changed nothing, she was still afraid of failure but it made her want to try. Quinn calling her out was more than a wake-up call; it was like a battle cry. She wanted to tell Quinn just how much it all meant to her. She wanted to tell her how great it was to have someone that believed in her more than she believed in herself. She wanted to tell her that she loved her for that.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Santana wanted to slap the 12 year-old school girl that said that, but then she realized that stupid, vapid statement had actually come out of her mouth. Quinn seemed to think it was funny at least.

"Yeah, I think you're very pretty." Quinn said as she tried to stifle her giggles. Quinn got up from her seat on the couch and stood in front of Santana. "I think you're sexy too," Quinn gave her an impish grin and Santana felt her breath hitch, "and while all this chit-chat was fun I think you should take to your room for some more fun stuff." Santana just stared up at Quinn and tired not to swallow her tongue.

Santana, being the gracious hostess she was, guided Quinn to the bedroom. And that's how Santana got in her current position.

"Fuck," Santana shuddered once more before collapsing back into the bed. "That was awesome." Santana panted, watching Quinn slide back up to the head of the bed. Quinn just chuckled in response.

"So, like are we just gonna keep doing this whenever we hang out or are there rules we need to set or something?" Santana asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Santana do I need to give you the 'It's ok we had sex, we can still be friends' talk again. Look, we had sex a few times, no need to freak out. We can still have a fully functioning friendship." Santana looked at Quinn skeptically.

Fully functioning friendship my ass.


End file.
